1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical, more particularly, to a multi-cyclic cinnamide derivative effective for treatment of a neurodegenerative disease caused by amyloid-β (hereinafter referred to as Aβ) such as Alzheimer's disease or Down's syndrome and a medicine, in particular, a medicine for prevention or treatment of a disease caused by Aβ comprising the derivative as an active ingredient.
2. Description of Related Art
Alzheimer's disease is a disease characterized by degeneration and loss of neurons as well as formation of senile plaques and neurofibrillary degeneration. Currently, Alzheimer's disease is treated only with symptomatic treatment using a symptom improving agent typified by an acetylcholinesterase inhibitor, and a fundamental remedy to inhibit progression of the disease has not yet been developed. It is necessary to develop a method for controlling the cause of the onset of pathology in order to create a fundamental remedy for Alzheimer's disease.
It is assumed that Aβ-proteins as metabolites of amyloid precursor proteins (hereinafter referred to as APP) are highly involved in degeneration and loss of neurons and onset of symptoms of dementia (see Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example). Main molecular species of Aβ-protein are Aβ40 consisting of 40 amino acids and Aβ42 with two amino acids added at the C-terminal. The Aβ40 and Aβ42 are known to have high aggregability (see Non-Patent Document 3, for example) and to be main components of senile plaques (see Non-Patent Documents 3, 4 and 5, for example). Further, it is known that the Aβ40 and Aβ42 are increased by mutation in APP and presenilin genes which is observed in familial Alzheimer's disease (see Non-Patent Documents 6, 7 and 8, for example). Accordingly, a compound that reduces production of Aβ40 and Aβ42 is expected as a progression inhibitor or prophylactic agent for Alzheimer's disease.
Aβ is produced by cleaving APP by β-secretase and subsequently by γ-secretase. For this reason, attempts have been made to create γ-secretase and β-secretase inhibitors in order to reduce Aβ production. Many of these secretase inhibitors already known are, for example, peptides and peptide mimetics such as L-685,458 (see Non-Patent Document 9, for example), LY-411,575 (see Non-Patent Documents 10, 11 and 12, for example) and LY-450,139 (see Non-Patent Documents 13, 14 and 15). Nonpeptidic compounds are, for example, MRK-560 (see Non-Patent Documents 16 and 17) and compounds having a plurality of aromatic rings as disclosed in Patent Document 1. However, the compound represented by the formula (VI) as disclosed in page 17 of the specification differs from the compound of the present invention in that the compound is limited to a compound having a 2-aminothiazolyl group as a main structure.    [Non-Patent Document 1] Klein W L, and seven others, Alzheimer's disease-affected brain: Presence of oligomeric Aβ ligands (ADDLs) suggests a molecular basis for reversible memory loss, Proceeding of the National Academy of Science USA, Sep. 2, 2003; 100(18), p. 10417-10422.    [Non-Patent Document 2] Nitsch R M, and sixteen others, Antibodies against β-amyloid slow cognitive decline in Alzheimer's disease, Neuron, May 22, 2003; 38, p. 547-554.    [Non-Patent Document 3] Jarrett J T, and two others, The carboxy terminus of the β amyloid protein is critical for the seeding of amyloid formation: Implications for the pathogenesis of Alzheimers' disease, Biochemistry, 1993, 32(18), p. 4693-4697.    [Non-Patent Document 4] Glenner G G, and one other, Alzheimer's disease: initial report of the purification and characterization of a novel cerebrovascular amyloid protein, Biochemical and Biophysical Research Communications, May 16, 1984, 120(3), p. 885-890.    [Non-Patent Document 5] Masters C L, and five others, Amyloid plaque core protein in Alzheimer disease and Down syndrome, Proceeding of the National Academy of Science USA, June, 1985, 82(12), p. 4245-4249.    [Non-Patent Document 6] Gouras G K, and eleven others, Intraneuronal Aβ42 accumulation in human brain, American Journal of Pathology, January, 2000, 156(1), p. 15-20.    [Non-Patent Document 7] Scheuner D, and twenty others, Secreted amyloid β-protein similar to that in the senile plaques of Alzheimer's disease is increased in vivo by the presenilin 1 and 2 and APP mutations linked to familial Alzheimer's disease, Nature Medicine, August, 1996, 2(8), p. 864-870.    [Non-Patent Document 8] Forman M S, and four others, Differential effects of the swedish mutant amyloid precursor protein on β-amyloid accumulation and secretion in neurons and nonneuronal cells, The Journal of Biological Chemistry, Dec. 19, 1997, 272(51), p. 32247-32253.    [Non-Patent Document 9] Shearman M S, and nine others, L-685, 458, an Aspartyl Protease Transition State Mimic, Is a Potent Inhibitor of Amyloid β-Protein Precursor γ-Secretase Activity, Biochemistry, Aug. 1, 2000, 39(30), p. 8698-8704.    [Non-Patent Document 10] Shearman M S, and six others, Catalytic Site-Directed γ-Secretase Complex Inhibitors Do Not Discriminate Pharmacologically between Notch S3 and β-APP Clevages, Biochemistry, Jun. 24, 2003, 42(24), p. 7580-7586.    [Non-Patent Document 11] Lanz T A, and three others, Studies of Aβ pharmacodynamics in the brain, cerebrospinal fluid, and plasma in young (plaque-free) Tg2576 mice using the γ-secretase inhibitor N2-[(2S)-2-(3,5-difluorophenyl)-2-hydroxyethanoyl]-N1-[(7S)-5-methyl-6-oxo-6,7-dihydro-5H-dibenzo[b,d]azepin-7-yl]-L-alaninamide (LY-411575), The Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics, April, 2004, 309(1), p. 49-55.    [Non-Patent Document 12] Wong G T, and twelve others, Chronic treatment with the γ-secretase inhibitor LY-411, 575 inhibits β-amyloid peptide production and alters lymphopoiesis and intestinal cell differentiation, The Journal of Biological Chemistry, Mar. 26, 2004, 279(13), p. 12876-12882.    [Non-Patent Document 13] Gitter B D, and ten others, Stereoselective inhibition of amyloid beta peptide secretion by LY450139, a novel functional gamma secretase inhibitor, Neurology of Aging 2004, 25, sup2, p. 571.    [Non-Patent Document 14] Lanz T A, and eighteen others, Concentration-dependent modulation of amyloid-β in vivo and in vitro using the γ-secretase inhibitor, LY-450139, The Journal of Pharmacology and Experimantal Therapeutics, November, 2006, 319(2) p. 924-933.    [Non-Patent Document 15] Siemers E R, and thirteen others, Effects of a γ-secretase inhibitor in a randomized study of patients with Alzheimer disease, Neurology, 2006, 66, p. 602-604.    [Non-Patent Document 16] Best J D, and nine others, In vivo characterization of Aβ (40) changes in brain and cerebrospinal fluid using the novel γ-secretase inhibitor N-[cis-4-[(4-chlorophenyl)sulfonyl]-4-(2,5-difluorophenyl)cyclohexyl]-1,1,1-trifluoromethanesulphonlamide (MK-560) in the rat, The Journal of Pharmacology and Experimantal Therapeutics, May, 2006, 317(2) p. 786-790.    [Non-Patent Document 17] Best J D, and thirteen others The novel γ-secretase inhibitor N-[cis-4-[(4-chlorophenyl)sulfonyl]-4-(2,5-difluorophenyl)cyclohexyl]-1,1,1-trifluoromethanesulphonlamide (MK-560) reduces amylid plaque deposition without evidence notch-related pathology in the Tg2576 mouse, The Journal of Pharmacology and Experimantal Therapeutics, February, 2007, 320(2) p. 552-558.    [Patent Document 1] WO 2004/110350